


Mantracker

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Series: Paradise Island [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Stabbing, Superheroes, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: Steve Rogers was just working out on the beach when he was caught by 'the Wolverine.'





	Mantracker

**Author's Note:**

> Another RP log from about 15+ years ago. This was from an AU game where everyone was a mutant and lived on a tropical island (Genosha obviously). It's graphic, many trigger warnings await.

The angular strips of a palm leaf bobbed in the evening’s slight draft and cast banded shadows across his camouflaged visage. Squatted with left hand planted firmly in the jungle’s sandy soil, the predator sat motionless, watching with a staunch, unnerving glare. The rapidly fading sun would occasionally catch his otherwise dark eye through a break in the rustling foliage and briefly flare it into a rich sienna, but otherwise those feral orbs remained overcast and ever fixated.... When the time presented itself that he may inch closer, he would. However, for the moment, Wolverine was the tiger waiting near the water’s edge to pounce upon his oblivious prey... who, at present, happened to be one tall, attractive blonde.

Always the perfect soldier, Steve Rogers took every chance he got in his spare time to train. Keep his body in the right shape. However it survived through the ice after all these years was a mystery to him, but when he emerged, everything remained. Right down to the still healing bullet wound in his leg. Of course this had been a few years ago. Now he was on this strange, unusual island, brought by a bald man in a wheelchair. Funny how a man with such a disadvantage at life had so much power.

He pulled his body up, lifting his chin over the sturdy branch of one of those exotic plants that he couldn't remember the name of, only that he had seen similar trees scattered all over 'Nam. His massive arms rippled as the pressure of gravity tried forcing him down, yet his body never let it. 

" _48...49... 50..._ " He huffed as he let go, landing on his feet as he scooped up a white linen towel off the sand. He wiped at his face and took a look around. He felt unnerved... like someone was watching. Then again, on this island, someone probably was. Attractive man on a beach, nearly nude? They'd think it was free solo porn.

Slithering past a large clump of tall grasses, ensuring he did not rustle the brittle plant, Logan stalked a few paces closer, still highly crouched. Already salivating at the prospect this encounter could offer him, the vibrant mutant crept even closer yet. With the prey distracted, and likely about to vacate the secluded arena in the next few moments, now was surely the best time to make an attack, if one was going to be made.... Using the swaying flora for as much concealment as possible, he took a swift few steps out of the surrounding trees, into the small clearing where the man had been exercising, and rushed in like a single-manned S.W.A.T team; fists steeled and readied to deliver a left-right punch combination to the man’s face that would send anyone reeling, should the blows make contact.

Oh but not every mutant on the island had military training combined with heightened senses. From the second his ear picked up the sound of a single cracked twig in the greenery, he knew someone WAS watching. And when the man, feral like a beast, rushed at him, he sidestepped the attack and punched the man in the gut mid-air. 

"Who... the FUCK are you?" He grimaced. The man had brought him to use dirty language. Surely he had gone a little far.

Displeased with missing his mark – a rarity – Logan absorbed the punch, actually wrapping around the clenched hand shot into him. With equal military training, he reacted as promptly, and maliciously, as Steve had; arcing his legs in a roundhouse kick that was aimed at the left side of his opponent's head.. Twirling about to face his foe, Wolverine stooped in a fighter’s stance, scruffy head ever so faintly inclined to the side, gauging the blonde adversary.

"I am to be your humbler this evening," he hissed, fingers twitching with adrenaline.

Steve reared back when the boot collided with his face, and spun, landing on one knee with his fist clenched, his face in a bit of a snarl (or as much of a snarl a blonde pretty boy can have). He cocked his head to the side and cracked his muscles, then looked at the 'Wolverine' with steely eyes. 

"Don't need a humbler. Would rather be left alone, thank you." He said, still ready for action.

"Yes, well that _is_ the delicious part of all this," he began to explain, walking a studying circle to the right. "I don’t give a fuck what you’d rather. _Your_ wants are no longer a priority." Stepping into the other man’s reach for a moment, Logan dodged out of it again, testing the reactions of his foe. Much like his namesake the Wolverine, he was hunkered low to the ground, eyes feral, and constantly looking for an opening to attack.. Seeing one, he leapt inhumanly forward, vaulting like a deer, aspiring to land atop Steve and pin him.

"Gah!" He yelped, falling backward with the man on top of him. He tried to roll him off, but it just so happened that in the struggle the other man pinned down his limbs. With no way to flail him off, he just rolled his eyes and laid there. 

"Gee, you really frighten me." He said rather insincerely as he tugged again. "Mission Accomplished. Now would you kindly move your person?" 

Subdued, Logan took the relished opportunity to condemn the other mutant for the verbal infringements, rocketing his knuckles down at the man’s nose. 

"Shut up," he barked. "You’re just like everyone else on this bloody island. Thinks themselves to be so elevated and meritorious. When in fact, all you’ve done is amputated yourselves from reality." Wheeling around, Logan secured his fingers into the lovely flaxen tresses upon Steve’s head and began to haul him toward the churning waves. Apparently it was Wolverine’s mission to re-calibrate everyone’s personal identity....

"What the hell man!" He yelped as his hair was yanked, pulling at his scalp. He reached up and tugged at the other man's arm, getting a good grip on his hand just above the knuckle and tugging, yanking hard, yet still unable to get his strength to kick in just yet. 

Just as Steve went to grab for Logan’s arm, did the talon-equipped ruffian deploy his claws. The combined force of the other man’s arm’s momentum, and Logan’s claws’ rapid unsheathing produced a macabre situation in which the blades extended right through the victim’s hand. Certain to have garnished some respect, he bent down lower toward the struggling quarry’s face and snarled. 

"You can do this the easy way, or the fun way...." He did not go into detail about what precisely the ‘fun way’ was, but any rational thinking on the matter would conclude it would be a one-sided enjoyment..

"OW FUCK!" He shrieked out in horror as blood began streaming from his hand. As the claw pierced his hand, forced entry, and then pulled out again, basically raped by the blade, he couldn't help but feel a little tear roll down the side of his face. He had once been a fierce soldier, but it apparently had been thirty-plus years. He was now feeble and not used to torture. And somehow he feared his hand wasn't the only part of his body to be violated tonight...

With talons still exposed on the one hand, Logan trawled the now blooded toy down out of the forest scrub to the beach. Creating an amusing drag in the sand, he hauled Steve like a leopard would its kill, taking it to a private location whereupon it could feast. This situation was remarkably similar.... Pivoting so that he stood straddling the browbeaten soldier who he’d positioned on his back, Logan directed the clawed fist at the man’s face while undoing his jeans that were already soaked to the knees from the splashing waves. 

"Try anything retarded and I get the delight of carving you up like a paper shredder," he informed the now surely soaked blond. Unzipping, he pulled out his intensely stiff member and stroked it tenderly.

While Steve did appreciate sex with other men, something that he would NEVER divulge in his military days, and the other man did have a nice body... This wasn't how he wanted it. If the guy wanted sex, he could ask for it. Steve didn't mind helping out a friend. But clearly this man wanted him abused. And with a huge knife at his throat, and no healing factor to fall back on unlike the other, he just closed his eyes and hoped it would stop. 

"...why me?" He asked weakly. "There're thousands of other men on the island. Why me?"

"Because," he started, "Years ago... I’d heard such tales of your brilliance in battle, and now all that floods my ears are reports of your fat, lazy ass having gone soft." Shimmying his jeans down a little farther, exposing the weighted balls and full extent of his erection, Logan fell to his knees, which happen to land bluntly upon Steve’s shoulders, pinning him once more to the sand. 

"I had to come see for myself," he smirked, placing the claws’ tips against the trooper’s temple warningly. "So if you’re no longer any good at being a soldier, you can at least be a good little suckslave." To that, Logan rubbed his cock against the other man’s lips and nose.

 _'Did he just call me FAT?'_ He thought in the back of his mind. Not the best thing to think of in a life or death situation, but still, first thing that came to mind. As the pulsing, erect member rubbed against his lips, its salty flavor seeping just a little into his mouth, he groaned a bit. 

"You could ask for a blowjob and it would be easier. Not stabbing my fucking hand. I should bite your head off." He said, speaking against the rubbery flesh of his penis. "You really take a lot of faith by putting your most prized possession at the mercy of someone you just pissed off..."

He was testing the man. If he really wanted, that blade could go straight through his brain and he knew it. But a dead Steve would mean no one to play with, and this man so clearly wanted to abuse him. But if he could agitate him just enough, maybe there would be an opening to get away.

Apparently, Steve was a slow learner. Raking the trio of knives across the man’s face, like a bear would swat with its opened paw, Logan donated his toy three identical gashes from ear, down across cheek and nose to the opposite cheek. Not deep enough to severely impair the blonde’s mouth – as he had designs for it – but the wounds were substantial enough to not be some mere scratch.

"Vanity will kick in eventually, soldier. Might I suggest you do as you’re FUCKING told before you look like Quasimodo’s uglier cousin." Again, Logan dragged his aching cock against Steve’s lips, undaunted by the blood there.

"Oh god..." He cried out. Not a pleasant orgasmic 'oh god' often heard around the island, a 'holy shit you just gashed open my fucking face' oh god. Tears began to stream down his face. He'd never been up against anyone who equated pleasure with this much pain before. It... genuinely scared him. But now the only thing he could think of was to comply while he hunted for better options. Sucking off a guy wasn't the worst thing he could do... maybe it was all he wanted? So he opened his mouth, wide enough for the man to slide back and slip his member in, cuts stinging as his face stretched to accommodate the enormous cock.

This was one of the most rewarding moments of his day. The conceding. Everyone, even the sluttiest on the island fought him, but they all surrendered, every single one of them... Walking his hands out, retracting his claws for the moment, he loomed his groin over the now welcoming mouth, driving his cock down into the soldier’s throat. The tide was coming in, so the water level was washing up past Steve’s ears now as the waves splashed continuously against the beach. Smothering his feisty companion, Logan barked under his chest down to Steve, 

"Better hurry up or you’ll be sucking cock under water." He had no idea if the man had any sort of abilities that would lend themselves to holding his breath for prolonged periods of time, but the thought of the blonde drowning while giving him a blowjob nearly had the domineering mutant laugh aloud.

Shit... he had to hurry and get this guy off so he could go home, no matter how broken his spirit or pride as now. Steve was pretty good with his mouth if he could say so himself, but since his hands were still bound under the other man's legs (smart boy, you'd be halfway out in the water if his hands were free to throw you), his normal tricks were just going to have to be modified to a no-hands approach. 

He hollowed his mouth, sucking the air out like a vacuum so that the warmth was tight around the hard dick, and bobbed the best he could from where he lay on the ground, the back of his neck hurting from the strain. Every time he went up and touched his lip to his pelvis via swallowing him whole, the tickling hairs found their way inside his cuts, stinging him more.

Maybe he was valueless as a trenchman, but good Lord, Steve did appear to have at least some redeeming qualities. Grunting, Logan stooped his shoulders, head lowered as his arse flexed and dug demandingly down at his accomplished lover with the same relentlessness as the waves. To the ‘Captain’s’ temples now was the water, and it was ever rising.... Plunging his fingers into the moist pebble, Wolverine reveled in how truly good it was to be him. This island had been a genuine oasis for his sexual depravity.. Not that he suspected Steve could hear him, as the water was past the man’s ears, Logan still smirked, "Unless you got gills, boy, suck me harder."

"MmmMMm...." he gasped, the member muffling his cries for mercy, ending up sounding more like a lover's moans than anything. Steve did as he was told, bobbing his head faster even though the muscles in his neck and upper back began to stiffen, the head of Logan's cock pushing past his throat at every little thrust forward. He was able to hold his breath for slightly longer than that of an average human, maybe two minutes worth due to his enhanced mutant genes, but he was still fully capable of drowning. And drowning he didn't want to do.

Unexpectedly, surely, Logan pulled himself back and away. His shaft was exuding precum steadily, and it was apparent that a minute or so longer and he would have released into Steve’s mouth. Smacking his palm against the wounded side of the man’s face, he divulged his claws again and pointed toward the forest. 

"Get the fuck up and march. Over there," he dictated, kicking his jeans off and onto the shore just beyond the waves’ reach. "NOW."

This was his chance. He could get away now. So he stared up at the other man, much like an eager bottom boy would, like he would do everything his was told. And he leaned forward and gave that oozing cock one final lick before feeling around on the ground for something, anything. And his hands wrapped firmly around a sharp rock, coral. He moved to get up, and in doing so, roared as he moved back, jabbing the rock in between his eyes, piercing the orbs. He had no idea what his mutation was, but he wasn't gonna stick around to find out, so he turned. _Attempted_ to run.

Reflexes had him rock back onto his heels and raise his hands upward, but he’d not been swift enough. 

"Fucker!" he snarled as the blasted coral ground into his face. Obtaining a nasty gash over his right eye and several slices in and around the left, he permitted the bastard blonde to flee, for now, as he was squinting heavily, waiting for his vision to return. The wounds sealed themselves swiftly, all that remained was some blood that had dribbled down onto his cheeks to even indicate anything had occurred..... As soon as his vision was restored, Logan snapped his head toward Steve and took off after him at a flat out sprint, claws fully extended and out for revenge... Gaining on the man who had fear working against him, Logan lunged forward like a cougar, talons out, aiming to spear the soldier from behind in the back.

Steve ran, and given his mutation on a normal day could have gotten away from the man successfully in under a minute. But the loss of breath combined with the loss of blood from his hand was getting to him. He had just enough reflex in him to dodge the other man's attack and roll away, but in the process, hitting his head on a rock and knocking himself out for a few moments, enough time to let the Wolverine do what he wanted to him.

That was twice he’d missed his mark. But kismet did seem to shine down upon him as the big oaf rendered himself unconscious. Whisking away the blood dripping down his cheek irritatedly, Logan grabbed Captain Asshole and threw his dead weight over a shoulder, carrying him firefighter style over to a bunch of fallen trees. Draping the man over one stump, the scruffy mutant made quick work of the man’s clothing, shredding it off into tethers that slipped off him. Unceremoniously did he thrust his cock into the incognizant man’s ass, pumping hurriedly, gritting his teeth at only the ocean’s water as lubricant.. The manner in which he pistoned, it was though he wished to finish before the blonde awoke. Because he most definitely had more in store...

Steve woke after a few minutes, only to feel something huge inside him, tearing him open, ripping away at his virgin ass. He'd never been touched back there, it just wasn't something he did. But the man showed no remorse while defiling and deflowering him. He could feel his rectum being torn open, blood trickling down the inside of his leg as the other man pumped into him. 

"OH GOD! STOP PLEASE! PLEASE STOOOP!" He gasped, nails scratching into the bark of the tree stump.

Delectable was that realization when Steve slowly awoke, only to be familiarized with anal fuckery in the most crude of fashions. Logan was by no means anyone’s first time selection. Not only were his methods vulgar and cruel, but his girth was sorrowfully large. The blood eased his passage somewhat, so Wolverine quickened his velocity until there would be no in or out sensation, only an excruciating raw friction that was ceaseless.. Shuddering, he climaxed curtly, slapping the blonde’s ass deridingly as he grunted. Not making a large ordeal out of his release, as he’d sure to have more, Logan placed his claws into Steve’s lower back and hissed. "Move and I puncture vital organs," he commanded. Rotating his right wrist, the free one, he inserted three fingers into the tormented orifice, scissoring them, twisting them back and forth, looseningly.

"AaaaAaah..." He shuddered as the salty ejaculate entered the tears in his insides, mixing with his blood and stinging very painfully. Tears streamed down his face as he bit his lip so hard blood ran down his chin. He would NOT have the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Even when his fingers penetrated him alongside the large cock, he didn't scream. But he shivered, defeated around the shorter but stronger man.

Extracting his cock, which remained boastfully stiff, he plowed his fourth finger into Steve’s afflicted opening. Growling, Logan fucked the overcome man with his hand for a moment or so, reaching around with his other hand to tormentingly stroke the blonde’s cock a few times, as if to reassure him. But all it was was a distraction, as, a twinge in his eye reminded Logan of how unpleasant it was to have sea life in one’s eye socket, and he was out for revenge. Which, with Wolverine, meant blood, and pain... Whether Steve’s body was prepared to encounter what came next or not was irrelevant, as he was not in control. The gnarly, grizzled, clawed one was... Punching his fist thick forward, Logan forced a previously chaste opening to expand well beyond its reaches by driving his knuckles in deeply.

He tried not to scream. And that lasted all for a good three seconds tops, when a grunt became a moan when he was stroked, as a moan became a shrill cry and scream of pure pain as the man's _entire_ fist punched at his insides. He felt something rip. He _HEARD_ it rip open. If he didn't pass out from the pain soon, he was genuinely planning on bashing his head against the stump so he wouldn't have to feel it. But then again he didn't want to leave the man alone with his unconscious body. Who knew what else he was capable of. He just prayed that mercy would find him soon enough. Somehow.

Again did his hand find purchase around Steve’s mournfully neglected shaft and he pumped it freshly. But, as previously mentioned, Steve’s needs and wants were not the priority, Logan’s were... Like the alpha wolf, Wolverine nipped at the crippled man’s neck and back of his head, raking pointed canines over hair and flesh, just to add insult to injury. Insufferably he gyrated his arm, twisting his fist back and forth before finally sucking it out of the now gaping, bloodied perforation. Clapping his hand to the ex-fighter’s ass once again, the vanquishing mutant shook some of the blood from his arm, which now appeared as though he wore a scarlet glove. 

"Lesson of the day... Do whatever the hell I say. Well learned? I think so."

Steve just draped his body over the stump, heaving, finding it hard to breath because every up and down motion of his chest and stomach brought tears to his eyes as the pain jutted through his body starting at his shredded anus. He was defeated. Never before had he felt so wronged, so brutalized. Never before had he ever felt scandalized by a sex act. But he did, he was, and now whether or not he liked it, he was Logan's unwilling slave, for the most part because he couldn't move without crying in agony.

One last bit of tormenting and Logan would, likely, desist and leave Steve to rot, or limp to a healer, or.. whatever he decide do. Striding around before the broken and battered toy, he canted his head keenly from one side to the next, almost bird-like, observing the damage he’d done mentally, as well as physically.. Flaring the claws before the flaxen-haired man’s face as a reminder, Logan turned about and estranged his thighs. "Lick my ass, slut," he ordered, knowing that Steve was relatively incapacitated for much else. That and Logan rather enjoyed the sensation.

Steve wasn't able to move from where he lay, but he knew if he didn't do something soon, he would likely be at the sharp end of those claws. And unlike the beginning of the night when they meant nothing to him, now they genuinely terrified him. He craned his neck upward and weakly clasped his hands around the other man's buttocks, then leaned forward and weakly licked around his orifice, just wanting all to end. Quickly. If Logan killed him now, it would be an act of mercy.

No such clemency would be forthcoming. Spreading his stride even further, he sneered over his shoulder, hands hanging loosely down on either side of his hips, just in front of Steve’s gripping his ass. "I have only scratched the surface of agony with you, boy. I could keep you indefinitely and abuse you every day for the rest of your dismal, inconsequential life...... So unless that mournful lick was some sort of plea for this to occur, you better start making out with my asshole like the trollop you are. Or else."

More pain? Worse than this? Somehow he doubted this was true, but he didn't want to test the man to see if he would follow through. So with whatever adrenaline he had left in his body, he pulled the other man back against his lips so hard his nails dug into his buttocks. He forced his tongue inside with a wriggle, giving him a moan as if he were enjoying it, but in actuality it was a groan of pain from all the movement. Still, if it would make time go by faster, he ate the man's asshole as enthusiastically as he would any other lover's.

Caressing his own erection now, Logan fluttered his eyes closed briefly while the other man’s tongue swirled against sensitive flesh. He’d remember Steve’s mouth, and attempt not to damage it in the future, as it was, indisputably, one of his best features.... Unmasked thigh muscles quake and the unshaven, hairy man turned to face his lover’s contrasting shorn face. He would have been quite handsome, had he not the trio of wide wounds slashed across his mug..... Standing before the fallen soldier, Logan jerks himself off in the face of his easily defeated adversary, and flings his milky seed in virile jets all over Steve’s head shamelessly.... "Mmmm.." he purred.

After his second climax, Wolverine is content, and turns his back to Steve once more.... 

"See you ‘round, sweetheart," he smirked. Flicking his feet backward, flinging sand at the toppled foe, Logan walks away down the beach, rapidly disappearing into the evening’s bleakness.

Glad to finally be free of his presence, Steve collapsed on the stump again, licking at his face (though rough and painful, the man's seed was quite delicious, though he'd never tell anyone). He closed his eyes and shuddered, crying in pain. He was for sure he would die out there, but Xavier did hear his pain and sent the Foley kid to his rescue long after the Wolverine left him. 

Xavier would have a talk with him. Mostly to express his pride, to remind him in a friendly manner he should be more careful with his 'toys,' then reward him in one of several ways Xavier did only with his favorite boy, Logan.


End file.
